


Total Enticement

by crossroadsonwards



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd year Reikeis for the soul, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadsonwards/pseuds/crossroadsonwards
Summary: He grabs onto Keito's wrist the next moment barely giving him any time to react, and moves him towards one of the desks in the Student Council room effortlessly. Sakuma presses himself against his back, his hands going downwards towards his hips. “Sakuma—!” Keito sharply hisses as he sees and feels Sakuma’s beautiful fingers latch onto his belt, swiftly unbuckling it in a matter of seconds.





	Total Enticement

Keito had _easily_ noticed how throughout the whole day, Sakuma had been eyeing him with one of his trademark smirks, which he gradually learned the meaning of with time. He couldn't deny how captivating it was to see him staring at him when they passed each other in the hall, those deep red eyes of his, as cliche as it sounded, made him feel all warm inside. Was _this_ what Sakuma was wanting him to feel? That bastard knew exactly how to entice him, and he clearly liked to show how he proud he was at that fact.

His thoughts that day had all came together and reached a quick conclusion when he's pushed against the bookcase in the Student Council room during his lunch break, Sakuma's face embarrassingly close to his own. His mouth parts and he's about to say something before his chin is taken into Sakuma's hand, and their lips meet. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, just how it always was with him. The kiss seems like it lasts almost triple the time it actually had before he feels Sakuma lightly bite down on his bottom lip, and he can feel the heat pooling in his chest already at the small gesture. He curses himself for how he went from completely fine one moment to half hard the next just from them making out, feeling his cock strain against the restraints of his clothing already.

Sakuma breaks the kiss and Keito hates how he looks completely composed even after all of that, and his mouth moves towards his own neck.

“May I, Hasumi? Ya smell so good…” Sakuma’s breath is warm against his neck, and it sends a shiver down his spine as he already feels Sakuma unbuttoning his collar.

“F-Fine… Do what you want.” Keito braces himself as he feels Sakuma's sharp canines against the nape of his neck as soon as he gets confirmation to drink from him, and he closes his eyes and practically sinks into Sakuma’s grip on him. With one hand he’s pinning Keito’s wrist to the bookcase, the other grabbing onto the back of his head and holding him in place.

Keito tilts his head a bit, exposing his neck a bit more for Sakuma’s ease. He takes in a sharp breath as he feels Sakuma’s tongue flick out and trace along his neck, and not long after he feels a recognizable prick of pain. Sakuma’s hot tongue presses against him and closes his eyes tightly while Sakuma takes several gulps of his own blood. He could never get used to the sensation of this, it always felt like he was bleeding out but the amount of actual pain was so minimal it left him practically bewildered.

His pants start feeling uncomfortably tight and a warm sensation fills in the bottom of his gut the longer Sakuma keeps at this, his own soft breathing turning into quiet pants as he continues. He hated just how good this entire ordeal made him feel, a vampire was literally using him as a blood bag for Buddha’s sake...

About four more gulps later and Keito feels lightheaded, and his cock is practically straining itself against his underwear. He gently pushes against Sakuma and faintly whispers ‘Enough.’, and he easily complies, not wanting to hurt Keito in any circumstance. He licks the blood leftover on his lips, and any leftover blood that he somehow missed around the two marks he made on Keito’s neck. Sakuma was admittedly quite the sloppy drinker, and Keito winces as he notices a few specks of blood staining the collar of his uniform.

He grabs onto Keito's wrist the next moment barely giving him any time to react, and moves him towards one of the desks in the Student Council room effortlessly. Sakuma presses himself against his back, his hands going downwards towards his hips. “Sakuma—!” Keito sharply hisses as he sees and feels Sakuma’s beautiful fingers latch onto his belt, swiftly unbuckling it in a matter of seconds. Sakuma was so skilled at stripping him it left Keito in a complete daze, just how could he have gotten _that_ good at this?!

He then pulls Keito's pants down completely, leaving only his underwear left to cover him up. He felt so indecent, being shoved against his own desk almost completely naked bottom down, in a public building of all things. Just how on Earth had _that_ happened so quickly?!

“Bend over.” Sakuma’s voice is brisk and husky against his ear, his breath warm. Keito has no other choice but to comply and presses his chest against the desk’s wooden surface, his cheeks hot. Was it wrong he was turned on by this... being ordered around? It was odd- he was almost always the one who was giving others orders... Yet what got heat pooling in his chest was the complete opposite, which was _himself_ being on the receiving end.

He pants as he can see out of the corner of his eye Sakuma lick his lips and pull out a packet of lube- it always irritated Keito how he always seemed to be prepared for ordeals like this. He tears open the packet using his teeth- a sharp glint catching Keito’s eye and making him draw in a sharp breath. He closes his eyes just after seeing Sakuma pour that lube onto his two fingers, pulling Keito’s underwear down with his clean hand and sending his two coated fingers near that area.

Keito’s breath felt and sounded shaky- and he makes an embarrassingly desperate noise as he feels the cold substance pressed right against his entrance. Sakuma’s fingers teasingly trace along the tight ring of muscle, sliding only the tip of his finger in occasionally before pulling it out.

Keito takes in a sharp breath as he finally sends his finger deeper into him, and he presses his face against the desk as he feels that finger inside of him curl itself. Sakuma’s fingers are... exceptionally long, and that fact becomes quite apparent when one of his fingers is shoved inside of him. Keito’s own digits had nothing against Sakuma's, and feeling his finger brush against that spot sends a shiver down his spine, a soft whine escaping his mouth. Sakuma notices- of course he does, Keito curses, as he now aims for that same spot each time he thrusts his now two fingers in. He takes his sweet time with each thrust, sometimes simply going back to only sticking the tips of his fingers into nothing at all. Keito feels achingly hard at this point, and this teasing was getting him nowhere near any kind of relief for his pent up sexual needs.

“Please, _just_...-!” He groans out as Sakuma’s fingers are sent as deep as they can possibly go into him before he curls them, cutting him off effortlessly.

“What was that, Keito-kun?” He smirks in response to his quite noticeable desperation, before completely pulling out his two fingers all together.

“Sakuma... Come on- _Please_...!” Keito desperately tries to get some relief by attempting to touch himself, sending his hand downwards towards his aching untouched cock. To his dismay Sakuma knew him all too well, forcing his right hand downwards onto the desk before he could even get close. “Not yet. I’ll give ya what ya want, just be patient.” Keito whines lightly, struggling against his restraints on his wrist before just giving up altogether.

He lets out a muffled sob as Sakuma finally seems to drops the teasing act, or so he thinks and starts picking up an even pace with his two fingers. Keito goes along with him, adjusting his hips slightly so Sakuma hits that perfect spot within him. Keito is basically riding his fingers at this point- all his pent-up frustration feeling like it was melting away when he finally got some relief, his cock pulsing in Sakuma's palm as he feels him squeeze it lightly.

“Right there- Right there, Sakuma...! _Ngh_...!” He digs his nails into the desk, his mind going blank with pleasure as Sakuma hits his prostate with his fingers. His hand stroking him off along with his two fingers reaching every sensitive part inside of him is suddenly too much for him to handle- and he cries out loudly as he comes onto the desk and Sakuma’s fingers, letting out a choked sob of ecstasy. He rides out his orgasm on Sakuma’s fingers while probably being the loudest he's ever been, the previously pooling coil of heat in his abdomen now finally feeling like it was being released.

“Are ya forgettin’ somethin’, Keito-kun ?” When the high of his orgasm is over, Sakuma’s cool voice is the first thing that greets him. He looks behind him, mind still hazy. Oh.

Keito lets out a flustered sigh and buries his head in his arms. Of course, he wasn’t getting off that easily. “Do you at least have a condom?” Keito’s voice sounds embarrassingly breathy.

“‘Course.” Sakuma’s hand goes to his back pocket and he slips out a package, tearing it open while pulling down his pants and putting it on himself. Keito uses his elbows to gain some leverage. He hopes to Buddha itself he won’t make him feel _too_ overstimulated, as if he came too early twice in a row he'd never hear the end of it.

Sakuma’s hand grabs onto his hips and positions himself with Keito’s entrance before he pushes himself into Keito quite forcefully. Their hips connect roughly and he squeezes his eyes shut as Sakuma forces himself to the hilt. He feels so full with his cock fully inside of him, and it practically knocks his breath away. He attempts to position himself, but that attempt is quickly a failure as Sakuma’s two hands grab onto Keito’s sides and flip him onto his back. Keito lets out a noise of surprise before his hands go to cover his face instinctively. Its as if he was clearly expecting this, his hand moving to firmly press one of Keito’s hands to the desk, the other going to the back of his knee and holding his leg back.

Now on his back, he can't _exactly_ see Sakuma clearly, as his glasses were foggy from his own breathing, though he wishes he could wipe that smug look he knew he was wearing straight off his face. He opens his mouth with a complaint, before Sakuma's own mouth is suddenly on his and his tongue is practically halfway down his throat. At the same time he keeps up his even pace, and Keito feels both frenzied and fervid as he feels tears form in the corners of his eyes.

Sakuma breaks the kiss after a short while, and Keito tries to wipe the excess spit and tears off of his face. He thought it’d be over, thought the extra foreplay would come to an end after this- but that thought is completely broken when he feels his tongue on his bare skin, and suddenly the man bites down onto his inner thigh he was holding back with his other hand.

Keito quite loudly lets out a surprised cry as he feels Sakuma practically pound into him at the same time, sending himself in deep and grinding against his own hips as he sucks away at the mark he was leaving on his thigh, and the sound of skin against skin soon fills the room along with Keito’s several desperate noises as Sakuma sends himself deep into the other man.

A crooked smirk paints itself across Sakuma’s face, looking up at him with those deep red teasing eyes. “Ya sound great like that.” he laughs against Keito’s thigh, pressing chaste kisses along it. Keito groans and closes his eyes as he does so, the compliment getting the best of him as he feels his chest tighten. But the worst of it was the slow pace Sakuma was going at, his cock almost aching painfully as it sat untouched ever since he ended up coming.

Sakuma’s eyes close and Keito feels a small pain as he feels fangs dig into his inner thigh, and he practically lets out a choked sob as he sees him take several gulps of his blood. His mouth eventually leaves Keito’s thigh, and he curses as he notices two distinct marks leftover. That man had the audacity to drink from him in a state like this- Keito now feels more lightheaded than ever, his mind a foggy mess of emotions at the moment. Sakuma’s hands let go of his leg eventually, moving to his chin to kiss him warmly.

Sakuma was still fucking him as his mouth left a trail of wet searing hot kisses along his neck, but at a painfully slow pace. It’s like he wanted to drag out this moment between them for as long as possible, like he wanted to keep Keito in such a submissive position below him. Keito is mad at himself for giving into this so easily, but it’s hard not to admit he doesn’t get off to being treated like this as his cock pulses at the thought.

The pressure inside of him feels red-hot as he feels his length hit his prostate, and Keito moves his wrists up to cover his face in pure embarrassment as his quiet pants fill the room alongside the sound of skin-against-skin. “Sakuma- Please, _enough_ of this slow pace—“

He’s unsure if Sakuma even heard him, as the other clearly wasn’t content on listening to whatever Keito had tried to say at this point. “ _God_ , you’re so fuckin’ tight…” Despite what he’s saying he doesn’t even sound remotely phased, and it pisses Keito off. How in Buddha’s name was that man always so composed during heated moments like this between them--?!

"I'll give ya what you want..." His voice is breathy, and Keito's thoughts are cut off as he feels Sakuma’s hands go down to his cock. He swallows thickly as Sakuma fingers the tip and traces it along the slit. Keito wants to focus, he really does, but it’s so difficult to do anything but give into the pleasure that Sakuma is currently exerting onto him, his body contorting with ecstasy at every slight touch, his nails digging into Sakuma’s back and tearing at his shirt everytime Sakuma completely pushes himself into him.

Sakuma’s free hand digs into his hair as he fucks in roughly, and within moments he easily has Keito as a moaning mess underneath him. His other hand leaves Keito’s cock and grabs onto his tie, which was still fastened to his collar albeit completely disheveled at this point, as he fucks him quite brutally.

It’s too much- The heat enveloping Keito finally seems so close to releasing as Sakuma holds him in place, pulling on his hair and his tie. His back arches painfully as Sakuma once again hits his prostate, and he lets out what feels like might be his loudest moan yet as his come splatters onto his bare stomach. He rides out the high of his orgasm on Sakuma’s cock, feeling hypersensitive as all hell and his mind is a complete mess as his thighs shiver with visible pleasure and hot tears stream down his cheeks.

Sakuma only increases his pace after this, fucking in once, twice, three times before he makes a breathy noise, and Keito can tell through the haziness of his mind that Sakuma has reached his climax. He pants lightly as he pulls out, soon taking off the soiled condom and dumping it in the trash with little to no care, and he slumps down onto Keito’s body.

“Sakuma— You were… satisfactory.” Keito mutters as he traces circles onto his back, holding the man close for at least a minute while Sakuma’s lips soon meet his in an unexpectedly soft kiss. But soon enough he tries to pull him off of himself, wanting to get tissues to clean up the mess on his abdomen as soon as possible. “Get off of me, you’re sweaty, and I’m almost naked.” He says as he tugs on his shirt.

“Mm, how about ya stay that way…” Of course, Sakuma reverts back to his tried persona immediately after Keito has thoroughly embarrassed himself, and Keito lets out a convincing aggravated sigh.

“You’re incorrigible…” He snarks as he kisses Sakuma back softly, basking in their shared warmth for however long it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed my ReiKei! This is my first time writing NSFW, so any criticism would be appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
